


污水处理厂脑洞04

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [4]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水处理厂脑洞04

想一下JXB48和GHY48的家庭关系。有没写到的是我没想好往谁身上塞......

JXB48的大哥郝明轩。  
会比弟弟们结实一点，但是和GHY48比起来，还是不够看，不过跟高访之类的弟弟们比较，当然是最结实的一个啦。肌肉也会比较多一点，也会比较耐艹一点，不会像高阳一样，艹几次就开始求饶，也不会像司澄一样，做完激烈的一晚上第二天整天都爬不起来。  
也不一定是好事。  
因为不会很容易被艹到昏过去，经常是在快感叠加的巅峰祈求自己可以失去意识，不过身体还是比弟弟们好，所以没那么容易。  
蓝爵可以无比体贴，但是蓝爵说：可以，但是没有必要。  
郝明轩在弟弟面前还有威严，但是私下里和弟弟们差不多嘛。  
因为有肌肉，胸部也会大一点，玩乳交还是没可能，只不过捏着乳肉，手感会好。  
本来是个完全保守派，结果见到GHY48们怎么玩弟弟庄森之后，好像觉醒了不得了的属性。  
是个温柔的恋爱对象，只要自己可以做到，就会努力达成蓝爵在性爱方面的要求。  
所以啊，其实很多过分的玩法，早就玩过了。  
被艹到濒临崩溃也不会求饶的类型，所以一开始确定关系的时候，蓝爵完全没有注意到，事后很温柔的做了几次才觉得负罪感降低。  
二哥是庄森。  
然然和小花的恋爱对象，之一。  
虽然已经被GHY48都玩过了。  
被开发出了肉便器属性，但是满脑子都是小花和然然，具体说，大概就是然然和小花的专用肉便器，但是如果然然和小花同意，也会去和其他GHY48做爱。  
“大哥哥太狡猾啦。”  
然然和小花知道庄森过去的感情经历，一边抱怨一边用手指玩弄他。虽然还是小孩子，可是发育很好，手指又有劲，只要用手指，就高潮了很多次。  
“我的初恋可是大哥哥啊。”小花这么说。“大哥哥要负责。”  
庄森看着年轻的男孩子。  
“会负责的......”  
他张开嘴巴，吐出舌尖。  
“以后精液都交给我来处理吧。”  
三哥、四哥是高访和高阳。  
谁都不知道为什么双胞胎会养成完全不同的穿衣品味和性格。  
然然的恋爱对象。  
和庄森不一样，高访才是真正狡猾的大哥哥。  
就算是阿黑颜，也有种高访控制着性爱局面的感觉。  
看上去是个禁欲系的精英，实际上玩很大。  
穿着三件套给然然足交什么的，还是要看高访。  
“不可以把精液射到衣服上。”高访一边踩着然然的阴茎，一边说。“然然是乖孩子对吧？”  
真是的......  
明明西裤边缘、跳蛋的控制器的形状都看得出来，西裤也已经被自己的淫水湿透了，还是一副长辈模样啊。  
高阳大哥哥比较害羞，跟平常配色完全不一样呢。  
高潮的时候会捂着眼睛，如果对着镜子艹他就会咬住可爱的猫唇，一旦高潮，全身都会变红。  
最让然然无法忍受的，当然就是性爱之后两兄弟的互动了。抱着亲吻，互相舔舐，然后拥抱着睡去，好可恶啊，都不给我沈浩然留一点位置！  
说是这么说，然然还是很开心的啦。  
老五是司澄。目前和一位自称有超能力的人交往中。  
老六展耀，性瘾——只对白羽瞳有性瘾，在家庭聚会上，看得出每一个兄弟的真实情况，但是笑而不言。  
老幺是金威廉。  
陈友谅和伯邑考是表兄弟，不要问为什么古代可以表到现代啦。  
耳朵上戴着环的陈友谅，其他地方也有环，还可以栓铃铛，你想不想知道在哪里？  
至于伯邑考，一年四季都会发情的兔子，还会假孕和产乳。

GHY家这边，老大是陈斌。  
男朋友金威廉，好像很没心没肺，把陈斌的心事都冲淡到几乎没有。  
接受能力太强了。陈斌想。这可不是我要对你做什么啊。  
大概是天生的碧池系身体吧。  
被塞产卵器也会上翻着眼睛努力排出明胶做的蛋，好像真的被异世界触手强奸之后生下小怪物。  
......归根结底可能是金威廉硬盘里的岛国动漫。  
陈斌叹了口气。  
而且很贪吃、比庄森还要贪吃。  
早上起来会发现被子里多出一个鼓包，金威廉的白色头发从缝隙中露出来，然后一会儿含着满口精液探出头，咕嘟一声，咽下去。  
“早啊。”金威廉说。“好饱。”  
老二蓝爵，大雨天捡到受伤的郝明轩，养好伤之后，郝明轩说要报答。  
蓝爵开玩笑的说那就肉偿好了。  
结果当天晚上，真的吃到了好吃的美人。没有什么经验，但是很努力的在侍奉，让人忍不住想要好好教导一番。  
老三林耀正，在追司澄，但是很不幸，和老四齐勋进入修罗场局面。  
老五白羽瞳，以“我已经结婚了”为理由，从来不参与哥哥们的糟糕事。  
嗯，说的就是教训庄森那次啦。白羽瞳只是提供了可靠方案而已。  
然然和小花是小弟弟。  
但是啊，小弟弟艳福最好。仗着自己小，要求大哥哥们做破廉耻的事情也会被原谅呢。所以像是让庄森戴上狗狗项圈舔盘子里的精液啦，要高访M腿开脚自己用手指玩自己啦，要高阳一次口两根阴茎啦......但是，对于展耀完全没有用。  
“嘘。”展耀立起手指，抵在嘴唇上。“我可是有主的猫。”  
绝对不可以对展耀下手。  
像是动物的本能感知到危险。  
远方亲戚轩辕破和江枫。  
据说这两个人都很擅长养动物，比如兔子，比如龙。

要说玩的糟糕play，大概会有很脏的想法。  
把JXB48蒙上眼睛，手脚M绑在一起，然后通过被艹认鸡巴，认出自己男朋友才可以休息，如果认不出来，就要接受惩罚。  
庄森一定被插入的时候就阿黑颜了，说不定还会昏过去。  
高阳超级紧张。  
高访老神在在。  
司澄和郝明轩耳朵通红。  
第一次拜访现代家庭聚会的伯邑考被射满肚子，一边哭一边想：要怀孕了。  
第一次拜访现代家庭聚会的陈友谅胸口的银环让两个小孩子面红耳赤。  
居然可以这样啊......  
金威廉当天请假，因为要去打比赛，有带上陈斌的“能量饮料”。  
至于展耀......  
“嘘。”


End file.
